1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of bicycle handgrips and, in particular, to those handlebars that are curved downward for the rider to grip. These are usually known as "racing style" handle bars. The invention provides an improved handgrip shape in the form of a wedge that can be taped or otherwise fitted onto existing bicycle grips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various shaped bicycle and motorcycle handles designed to promote a less painful grip, see eg. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,483 to Morgan. Unlike the patent to Morgan, where the grip is near the end of the bar, the device of the present invention is placed where the bars curve downward near the typical position of the handbrake. This is necessary to alleviate the pain caused by the continuous gripping of the handlebars at the area most accesible to the handbrakes.